Si je Reste
by 0smose
Summary: Je l'aime. Elle m'aime. Mais c'est lui, son destin. C'est lui, sa Fin Heureuse. Mais le destin est-il tout tracé ? Il est temps d'en avoir la preuve. SWAN QUEEN, 2 fins alternatives.
1. Si je Reste

**Bonjooour !**

**Je voudrais avant tout vous remercier pour les nombreuses reviews que certains d'entre vous me laissent à chaque nouveau pas sur cette plateforme. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous faire partager mes idées. **

**Cette fois-ci, je vous présente un OS un peu particulier puisqu'il y a... deux fins ! Je me suis longtemps poser des questions sur le destin, sur les forces qui le font changer ou non. Et voici ce qu'il en est ressorti. Je vous présente donc une fin selon laquelle le destin ne change pas et est tout tracé, et une autre où nous pouvons agir pour le créer nous-mêmes.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez. C'est un tout nouveau défi que je me lance. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**SI JE RESTE**

_par Osmose_

* * *

La fête battait son plein, derrière la porte. Tout poussait à croire que tous les habitants de Storybrooke s'amusaient. La musique résonnait dans tous les coins. L'odeur de la nourriture embaumait l'atmosphère. Les rires se mêlaient les uns aux autres. Mais en moi, aucune musique, aucune odeur, aucun rire. Seulement la solitude. Oui, j'étais seule, au milieu de la population. Seule, bien loin de leur bonheur. Bien loin de leur fête. Bien loin de cette ville.

En les tréfonds de mon âme ne résonnait que le vide. La solitude ne fait aucun bruit. C'est une douce présence qui jamais ne vous quitte, si l'on ne vous donne pas l'occasion de la quitter. Elle vous serre les tripes, appuie sur vos côtes, heurte votre coeur. Et peu à peu, sans qu'on ne prenne garde, elle s'installe entièrement en vous. Vos yeux ne fixent alors que le vide qu'elle vous présente. Votre peau ne devient réceptive qu'à l'absence de contact. Votre voix ne répond que lassivement à toute autre. La solitude vous broît, peu à peu.

Je suis seule.

Elle, elle ne l'est plus à présent. Elle rit, chantonne, s'amuse. Elle a les yeux qui pique de bonheur. Elle vit. Elle renaît. Elle se mêle aux autres et partage leur joie. Elle ne fuit plus les lieux ni les autres habitants. A présent, quelqu'un tient ses hanches et sourit en son sens. Elle ne sera plus jamais seule, elle.

Regina.

Ma douce Regina.

Lorsque ses yeux croisent les miens, une vague de tristesse la renverse. Ma solitude semble s'apaiser. Puis la tempête revient, et son regard repart. Elle ne fait que cela. Revenir, puis partir, accompagnant les agissements de l'Ancienne Reine comme si celle-ci la contrôlait entièrement. Regina est l'incarnation de la solitude et de son absence. Elle est la clé de cette situation, sans même le savoir. Enfin, si, elle le sait.

Robin Hood lui saisit la main. Leurs doigts s'entrelacent. Ce n'est pas la solitude qui me heurte, cette fois, mais la colère, la jalousie. Des flammes s'allument en moi et mes dents se serrent. Il est l'allumette qui me fait m'enflammer. Car je sais que dès qu'il la touche, elle sourit plus encore, de ce sourire radieux. Et je suis seule.

Autrefois, j'étais seule avec elle. Autrefois, je lui prenais les hanches et la faisais sourire. Autrefois je lui prenais la main et y entrelaçait mes doigts. Autrefois. Avant qu'elle ne le retrouve, lui. Avant que tout cela ne change. Avant que l'ouragan ne charge et résonne. Avant que le destin ne prenne le pas sur l'amour.

Car elle m'aime.

Et je l'aime.

Mais c'est lui, son destin.

C'est lui, sa Fin Heureuse.

Et ils sortent. Ils partent. Ils rentrent dans cette maison où ils construiront leur vie. Ils rentrent dans ces lieux qui ne seront jamais mien. Ils partent. Ils marchent. Ils ne disent rien. Ils partent simplement. Et je sais que si je reste assise ici, je vais étouffer. Si je laisse la solitude m'envahir, je n'en sortirai jamais. Je sais que si je reste, je n'aurai plus jamais de chance.

Si je reste, je ne saurai jamais. Alors à mon tour, je sors. Je sors, pour lui faire face.

Je m'appelle Emma Swan. Et je pars pour changer mon destin.

* * *

_Et voilà pour la première partie de l'OS. Les deux fins arriveront certainement en même temps. _

_I love you all._

_Osmose_


	2. Marchin On

**MARCHIN ON**

* * *

_par Osmose, Fin Alternative n°1_

* * *

Le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner si nous changeons notre destin. Nous n'arrêterons pas de marcher, de trouver des obstacles, de les surmonter et d'y repenser avec un goût amer. Nous continuerons de nous battre quoiqu'il arrive. Si nous changeons notre destin, c'est car celui-ci ne nous plaît pas. C'est parce que celui-ci doit changer. Nous devons nous battre pour nos convictions, pour ce que nous chérissons le plus. Nous devons nous battre en tout temps, en tout lieu, peu importe ce qu'il advient ensuite, peu importe les issues du monde et de notre vie.

Ce soir, je me bats pour que l'amour prenne le pas sur la solitude. Ce soir, je ne me bats pas que pour moi, je me bats pour elle. Car je sais que par-dessus la destinée, par-dessus la fatalité, c'est elle que je désire plus que tout au monde. C'est elle que je désire plus que n'importe quelle autre. Elle que je veux pour écrire mon histoire, ma vie, mon avenir. C'est elle, ma chance, mon salut, ma Fin Heureuse. Car même si j'ignorais quel amour nous liait autrefois, j'en ai pris conscience lorsqu'elle est partie. Oui, ce n'est que lorsque l'on voit partir ce qu'on aime que l'on se rend compte de l'étendue des choses.

Et je sais, aujourd'hui. Je sais.

En l'interpellant, ma voix se heurte à ma gorge, comme si elle souhaitait que je me taise. Mais non, je ne me tairais pas. Ce n'est pas le moment. C'est le moment de changer ma vie, et de changer la sienne. Je crie, une seconde fois, m'arrêtant pour en trouver la force. Elle se retourne enfin, et un voile de surprise et de tristesse tombe sur son si divin visage. Mais il n'est pas temps de baisser les bras. Il est temps de se battre pour ce que je chéris. Il est tant de prouver que mon existence est vouée à la sienne.

« **E... Emma ?** »

Non, je suis la femme que tu aimes, pas seulement une enveloppe charnelle, pas seulement une âme perdue, je suis celle que tu aimes. Approche, approche. Et c'est ce que tu fais, laissant Robin derrière toi. Et malgré mon visage paniqué, tu restes de marbre. Comme si tu pouvais me faire fuir avec un masque aussi mensonger. Comme si tu pouvais me berner avec cette fausse insolence.

Il faut que je respire. Respire, Emma Swan. C'est à toi maintenant. Prouve-lui ce que tu vaux vraiment. Prouve-lui ce que ton amour vaut.

« **Regina, on doit parler. Tout de suite !** »

Pathétique. Les seuls mots qui me sortent de la bouche ne pourraient servir qu'à la faire fuir. Mais elle reste plantée là, à ouvrir les yeux et à me regarder comme une demeurée. Ce que je dois peut-être être, au fond.

« **Eh bien ! Je suis là ! Je t'écoute ! Qu'y a-t-il ?!** »

Oxygène. Je ne baisse pas les yeux. Il faut que je la regarde jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Car il faut que ce soit à elle que je m'adresse. D'une âme à une autre. Il faut que j'évacue tout le surplus qui me pèse. Il faut que j'agisse, maintenant !

«** Je veux que tu marches avec moi.** »

Bien, très bien, quelle belle déclaration. Elle fronce les sourcils, me fixant avec étonnement et incompréhension.

«** Nous sommes très bien là, je pense.** »

Je lève un bras en l'air, fermant les yeux.

« **Non, je veux dire... Pas ça... Je veux que nous marchions ensemble pour le reste de notre vie.** »

Cette fois, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Je sens la faille à ma hauteur. Oui, elle est là, quelque part, dans ses yeux. Je sens qu'elle est décontenancée. Je sens qu'elle est touchée. Je sens que je dois continuer, pour m'immiscer en elle, pour bercer son âme.

« _**Pour ces jours où nous avions l'impression d'être une erreur... **_»

Et il y en a eus...

« _**Ces jours où l'amour devient ce que tu détestes.**_»

Car elle doit me détester, en cet instant, car j'essaie de lui faire changer de voie. Moi, Emma Swan, je ne sauve plus les autres aujourd'hui, je me sauve moi-même.

« _**D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous continuons à marcher.**_ »

Nous continuerons toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pourras vivre sans moi, tu ne pourrais vivre sans moi, je le sais. Comme moi je ne pourrais vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes plus. Mais nous continuons à marcher, malgré les obstacles, malgré les autres, malgré nous-mêmes... Nous continuerons toujours à vivre, à tracer notre vie, à faire des choix, simples ou difficiles.

Cette nuit, le choix, c'est moi. Ce sera le plus difficile des choix, peut-être pas de ta vie, ni de la mienne, mais nous devrons le surmonter, ensemble. Nous devrons continuer à marcher, quoiqu'il arrive. Ainsi je m'engage envers moi-même... Si tu ne me choisis pas, je marcherai non loin de toi, mais je trouverai quelqu'un pour marcher avec moi. Oui, mon amour, je serai heureuse si tu préfères que je le sois avec autrui. Oui, ma reine, je te laisserai vivre ta fin heureuse si tu souhaites que je partes.

« _**Pour ces nuits où je n'ai pas pu être là... J'ai rendu ça difficile de te laisser savoir que d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous continuons à marcher.**_ »

Ce n'est pas mon absence qui m'empêche de marcher loin de toi. Tu n'es pas seule, jamais, même si la maison est vide, même si je suis loin. Tu ne le seras plus jamais. Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de te l'expliquer, de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière ligne droite. C'est le dernier espoir.

Je m'approche de toi, d'un pas. Et ma gorge se serre à cette proximité. Cela faisait si longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas laissée t'approcher. Cela faisait si longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas laissée toucher ton âme. Car oui, je les vois, tes larmes qui souhaitent se manifester. Je les vois, tes sentiments. Ils sont au bord de tes yeux.

«_** Il y a tellement de guerre que nous avons combattues... Tellement de choses que nous ne sommes pas... Mais de ce que nous avons, **_**nous**_**, je te promets que nous marchons.**_ »

Nous, c'est ce qui nous fera marcher l'une à côté de l'autre. Nous, c'est ce qui nous fera surmonter chaque obstacle avec facilité. Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le ressens, en toi. Je le ressens jusqu'ici... Regarde-moi, dans les yeux. Vois mon âme dénudée. Vois mes failles déchirées. Vois-tu, enfin, qui je suis ?

« _**Pour tous ces plans que nous avons fait...**_** Tout ces projets...**_** Je pourrais brandir un drapeau. Je me fiche que nous nous courbions, je nous ferai nous relever pour nager.**_ »

Peu importe les vagues qui nous frapperaient, et la force qu'elles emploieraient pour nous plier. Nous serons plus fortes qu'elles. Nous serons plus fortes que n'importe qui. Car nous marcherons ensemble. Je prend ta main. Laisse-moi la prendre pour toujours, mon amour. Laisse-nous marcher ensemble.

« _**Pour ces doutes qui tourbillonnent autour de nous... Pour ces vies qui se déchirent jusqu'à l'épuisement. Nous savons que... nous ne sommes pas ce que nous avons vu.**_ »

Non. Nous ne sommes pas ceux qui se mutilent. Nous ne sommes pas ceux qui se lacèrent. Nous sommes celles qui s'aiment. Nous sommes celles qui marchent. Nous sommes celles qui décident de leur destin, ensemble.

« _**Et pour cette danse que nous feront toutes les deux, le seul pas à faire, c'est de mettre un pied devant l'autre...**_ »

Je veux que tu sois ma cavalière. Je veux que tu acceptes la danse et plus jamais n'en oublie la mélodie. Je veux que tu prennes ma main et que tu te laisses emporter par les notes et les chants. Je veux que tu mettes un pas devant l'autre, non pour suivre les miens, mais pour les accompagner. Tu serres ma main. Accepterais-tu l'évidence, mon amour ? Accepterais-tu la danse ?

« **Regina... **_**Nous aurons les journées que nous avons brisées. Nous aurons les étoiles pour le prouver. Nous aurons les limites que nous avons fixées.**_»

Ma main, doucement, se plaque contre ton cœur. Je l'entend, mon ange. Je l'entend, qui palpite et ne sait où s'arrêter. Je la sens, ta chaleur. Je la sens qui ne sait où s'atténuer. Laisse-moi entrer... Laisse-moi entrer...

« _**Mais nous aurons le cœur pour ne pas perdre ça. **_»

Je me noie dans mes larmes. Elles redécouvrent mon visage, comme lorsque tu es partie. Tu es l'inondation qui me pousse à me jeter à l'eau. Je veux te sauver de tes larmes, peu importe les miennes. Et je les vois, mon amour, je les vois qui suivent le même chemin que les miennes. Elles marchent, ensemble. Elles vont, ensemble. Ne vois-tu pas l'évidence ?

« _**Pour toutes ces fois où nous nous sommes arrêtées. Pour tout ce que je ne suis pas. **_»

Car, oui, je ne suis pas tout ce que tu souhaites. Mais je peux incarner tous tes désirs. Je me changerais en celle que tu souhaites, si je le pouvais. Mais suis-je assez pour toi ? Suis-je assez bien ainsi ? Je ne puis le dire...

« _**Nous mettons un pied devant l'autre.**_ »

Rattrape-moi.

« _**Nous bougeons comme si nous ne pouvions pas l'expliquer.**_ »

Aime-moi.

« _**Quand nous partons, nous le faisons pour de bon. **_»

Sauve-moi.

« _**Marche avec moi. **_»

Je me noie. Tu te noies. Nous sommes mourantes. Notre amour est mourant, ma Reine. Réanime-le. Réanime-nous. Tu saisis ma main sur ton cœur. Tu me regardes. Tu souris. Est-ce un sourire d'adieux ? Je ne sais plus où je me trouve. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne sais plus où est la gravité. Tes lèvres s'ouvrent. J'ignore si je veux savoir la fin de notre histoire. J'ignore si je veux inscrire le mot fin à notre récit. J'ai envie de fuir. Mais il est trop tard. Je suis partie pour changer mon destin.

« **Viens... Marchons... **»

L'oxygène fait subsister mon âme. Tu es mon oxygène.

Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche.

Maintenant, n_ous marchons._


	3. Love the Way you Lie

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

* * *

_par Osmose, Fin Alternative n°2_

* * *

Tout ce qui compte, c'est de prouver nos convictions. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de prouver que nous sommes maître de nous-même, maître de nos choix. Ils définissent qui nous sommes. Ils définissent notre futur. En ce soir, en cette nuit, il est de mon devoir de montrer qui je suis, de montrer ce que je souhaite. Les ténèbres de l'ombre me percutent. Ils font tressaillir mon corps tout entier. A croire qu'eux aussi savent quel combat m'attend.

La panique m'entoure. La peur consume mes intentions. Elle est toujours là, présente, faisant frémir l'atmosphère autour de moi. Beaucoup tenteraient de fuir, dans cette situation, pour se protéger de la chute, des conséquences, de la décision en elle-même. D'autres auraient bravé l'épreuve, fonçant tête baissée, ignorant la potentielle fin de cette douce tragédie. Et bien que toute la facilité soit dans la première option, je ne suis pas de ceux qui baissent la tête et laissent les autres créer mon destin. Je suis de ceux qui sont frappés, torturés, déchirés, mais qui vivent la bataille.

Regina. Ma douce, ma belle, ma tendre Regina. Te voilà devant moi. Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle. J'aime cette étincelle qui s'allume en toi lorsque tu croises mon regard. Tu tentes de la cacher derrière tous ces voiles que tu fais planer entre nous. Mais saches que rien ne m'aveugle. Rien ne te cache.

«** Emma. Que puis-je pour toi ?** »

La froideur de la nuit te convient tant, mon amour. Tu me fais face de toute ta glace. Tu es la montagne éternelle qu'il est si dur de gravir. Tu me fais manquer d'oxygène. Tu me fais chuter dans la neige. Mais je continuerai à arpenter tes falaises, jusqu'à atteindre le sommet, ou tomber dans l'avalanche.

Je halète. Tu m'ôtes tous mes mots, toute cette préparation qui n'a servi à rien. Combien de fois, pourtant, j'ai pensé à te faire face. Combien de fois j'ai imaginé nos mots. Combien de fin ai-je imaginé. Et le présent me rattrape. La réalité me percute. Tu me heurtes.

« **Sois mon destin. Sois l'amour de ma vie. Pas parce qu'une fée t'a prédit que c'était moi, mais parce que toi, au fond de toi, tu le sais, comme moi je sais que c'est toi.** »

D'une traite. Sans pause. Juste un dialogue, s'envolant dans l'humidité nuptiale. Le silence les enveloppe et les disperse dans le vent. Regina me fixe, l'air incrédule. Comme si tu ne t'attendais absolument pas à cela. Comme si tu pensais que je resterai dans l'ombre, sans rien dire.

« **Euh, tu es sûre que ça va ?** »

J'ai les sentiments au bord des yeux, tout à coup. Tu remues mon âme. Bien sûr que je vais mal ! Bien sûr que ça ne va pas ! Tu pars. Tu m'abandonnes. Tu effaces qui je suis, qui nous avons été.

«_** Sur les premières pages de notre histoire, le futur semblait si brillant. Et puis les choses ont tournées, tellement mal...**_ »

Te souviens-tu, ma belle Regina, notre premier baiser ? Quelle puissance il a eu ? Te souviens-tu de ces regards emplis de tendresse que nous échangions ? De ces mots que nous partagions ? De ces instants uniques ? Te souviens-tu de mon souffle chaud ? De mes murmures ? De mes doigts caressant ton corps ? De nos cris ? De nos pleurs ? De nos réconciliations ?

« _**Je ne sais pourquoi je suis encore surprise**_** que tu viennes gâcher ma fin heureuse. Tu as toujours été une égoïste. **»

Est-ce à moi que tu parles ainsi ? Est-ce moi que tu tenterais de faire fuir ? Saches que rien ne m'arrêtera. Pas même tes mensonges. Pas même ton froid. Pas même ta violence. Rien, pas même toi. _Même les anges ont leurs mauvais plans et toi tu en repousses les limites_.

« **Tu préfères donc croire que seule la magie et le destin régissent nos vies !? Tu me déçois, Regina, je pensais que tu étais la plus à même de vivre ta propre vie, selon tes choix. Je pensais même que tu savais la vérité, au fond de toi. Mais visiblement, j'avais tord.**

**- N'as-tu toujours pas compris que notre histoire était vouée à l'échec ? Que tout ce que nous avons vécu n'était qu'une pâle illusion ? C'est toi qui te mens à toi-même, Emma, non l'inverse. **»

_Mais tu seras toujours mon héros, même si tu as perdu ton âme_. Car tu l'as perdue, Regina, tes mensonges le prouvent. Penses-tu donc être dans la réalité ? Que c'était moi, l'illusion ? J'avance, vers toi, sans broncher. Nos visages n'ont pas été si proches depuis longtemps. Et je vois dans tes yeux cette obstination pour ne rien montrer, pour me faire croire que cela ne te fait aucun effet.

« **Alors, c'est ça ? C'est ça que tu veux ? **_**Tu vas juste te tenir là et me regarder brûler**_** ? Parce que je brûle, je brûle de jalousie, de colère, d'un amour désespéré pour toi. Je brûle, à l'intérieur. **_**Mais c'est d'accord, parce que j'aime la façon dont ça blesse.**_** Cette souffrance témoigne de la réalité, réalité que tu refuses de contempler. **_**Tu vas juste te tenir là et me regarder pleurer. Mais c'est d'accord, parce que j'aime ta façon de mentir.**_ »

J'aime tout ce qui vient de toi, même la souffrance, même la haine. J'aime tout ce qui provient de ton être et que tu m'envoies dans la gueule. J'aime l'anarchie qui règne entre nous. A l'amour, à la mort, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'ombre de nous-mêmes.

« **Fais ce que tu souhaites, Swan. Mais désormais je te sauverai plus, ni des autres ni de toi-même.** »

Tu craches, comme si j'étais folle. Tu me regardes de ces yeux noirs que tu sais si bien arborer. Mais tu seras toujours dans mon ombre, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sera plus fort que toi. _Maintenant cette rudesse dans nos voix_, notre colère, nos propres démons. Ils se réveillent et ils hurlent, au fond. Mais tu préfères écouter les prophéties de la Fée. _Ce verre qui vole aux éclats au cours de nos disputes_. J'aimerais saigner autant que toutes les blessures que tu m'infliges. Mais rien n'est physique, et tu préfères ignorer l'invisible.

« _**Dans cette lutte sans merci, tu seras**_**, de toute évidence, **_**toujours vainqueur**_**. Tu n'écoutes rien. Tu préfères écouter Clochette plutôt que toi-même. **_**Même quand j'ai raison**_** ! **»

Tu t'avances plus près encore, comme si nos lèvres et nos âmes n'étaient pas assez proches. Pourtant, je sais que tu m'entends vibrer, à l'intérieur. Je sens la magie en toi comme toi tu sens la mienne. Préfères-tu donc rester aveugle ?

« **C'est faux ! Tu as tord. Tu as tord, et tu préfères aimer les mirages parce qu'ils te semblent parfaits. Mais rien n'est perfection, en ce bas monde. Tu le sais plus que moi. Tu le sais plus que quiconque ici. Pourquoi, moi, aurais-je tord ?**

_**- Parce que tu me sers des histoires de ton invention, avec des mots violents et des menaces en l'air **_**!**_** Et ça me rend malade de penser que toutes ces batailles sont ce qui me satisfait**_** !** »

Mes sentiments dissimulés, mes larmes cachées, dégoulinent de mes yeux, explosent sur mes joues. Et ma voix se brise. La vérité, si dure, t'est révélée. Et toi, tu me regardes pendant quelques secondes, en silence. Comme si tu t'en fichais. Alors _peut-être que je suis une masochiste_, si j'aime tant que tu me fasses mal. Peut-être ne suis-je qu'une pathétique fille, qui crois en toi plus qu'en soi-même. Peut-être ne suis-je rien de plus qu'un jouet qui supplie pour obtenir grâce. Mais tout ceci parce que je t'aime. Tout ceci pour toi.

Tu me heurtes, tu me blesses, tu me lacères à chaque nouvelle parole, à chaque nouveau regard. Tu me transperces de part en part, et tu ne me laisses que des souvenirs et des illusions. Car au fond de toi, je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas vains. Je sais qu'ils trouvent leur réciproque, là, à l'intérieur. Pourquoi ne les laisses-tu pas émerger ? Pourquoi ne les laisses-tu pas nous guider ? Pourquoi ne pas passer outre tout ce qui te dégoûte en moi ? Pourquoi ne pas passer outre le destin ? Tu le peux, nous le pouvons.

Et tu baisses les yeux. Je sais que je t'ai enfin atteinte. Je sais que ta colère a disparue. Je sais qu'enfin tu ne me mentiras pas. Je sais que tu es là, ma Regina. Et lorsque ton regard retrouve le mien, je te vois, toi, enfin. Ta peur, aussi, est là, constante, on pourrait y plonger en se perdant dans tes iris.

« **Emma... Ma chère Emma... **_**J'essaie de m'enfuir mais je ne voudrais jamais te quitter...**_** Tout est si complexe. Nous-mêmes, les autres, le monde entier sont d'une extrême complexité. Je n'ai pas choisi mon destin, je ne l'ai pas non plus dessiné, et j'aime à croire qu'il en est mieux ainsi. La magie ne trace pas le cours de notre vie. Notre magie, lorsque nous sommes ensemble, ne signifie pas que nous serons heureuses. Elle définit un fait, un fait réel. Ce fait, c'est que nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre. Que nous sommes vouées à nous aimer, malgré tout le reste. Mais cette magie ne signifie pas que cet amour sera beau, ni heureux, ni sain. Je suis la mieux placée pour savoir que la magie peut faire le Bien comme le Mal, elle peut être bonne comme destructrice. Et je crains que celle qui nous relie pourrait être mauvaise. **»

Ton discours m'éventre. Je crois même ne plus respirer, ne plus penser. Je crois mourir.

« **Vois comme il nous consume, aujourd'hui. Autrefois déjà, nous luttions sans cesse pour rester ensemble, autant contre nous que contre autrui. J'aime à croire que tu trouveras bien mieux que les ruines que j'ai laissé en toi. J'ose penser que tu seras réellement heureuse avec quelqu'un qui pourra accéder à tous tes souhaits. J'ai trouvé la personne qui semble être la meilleure pour accéder aux miens. Et je suis navrée que ce ne soit pas toi. **»

Je suis comme aspirée par le vide. Je vais m'effondrer.

«** Je sais que je suis vouée à t'aimer toute ma vie, tout comme toi. Mais il est des choses auxquelles nous devons renoncer. Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je renonce à toi. La plus grande preuve d'amour réside peut-être dans le sacrifice. Parce que je renonce à mon bonheur pour que tu puisses trouver le tien.** »

Sont-ce des pleurs que j'entends émerger de ma gorge ? Je ne peux te regarder, désormais. Tu as tout détruit, en moi. Les ruines sont de nouveau incendiées. Je ferme les yeux pour presser mes paupières. Je me noie. Ton baiser, sur mon front, me réchauffe les entrailles, mais une fois délaissée, je retrouve toute la froideur de la nuit.

« **Je suis navrée, Emma. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu comprendras mon geste.** »

Tu me tournes le dos. Le froid devient glacial. Tes pas résonnent, puis s'évaporent et le silence meurtrit plus mon âme encore. Je tombe. Le vide. Les larmes. Les cris. La détresse. La folie. Je suis seule, à présent. Seule à jamais. Sans toi, je serai éternellement incomplète. Mes souvenirs resteront mes uniques âmes sœurs. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à mourir, ou voir Storybrooke mourir._ Jusqu'à ce que ces murs partent en fumée avec tous nos souvenirs_.

Je suis seule et attends de mourir.

J'attends la fin.

Sans toi.

Seule.

* * *

_Voilà... C'est la fin de cet OS ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié les deux fins alternatives. J'imagine que vous préférez la première ! Haha ! Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, elles sont inspirées de deux chansons : _Marchin On_, de OneRepublic et _Love The Way you Lie (Part II)_ de Rihanna ! Des chansons que j'écoute souvent. _

_Le prochain OS sera certainement inspiré de la chanson _Never Let Me Go_ de Florence + The Machines, qui est une chanson que j'affectionne particulièrement._

_Je vous dit donc à bientôt, et **merci** encore pour votre fidélité !_


End file.
